The Tale Of A Silver Eevee
by TheEeveelutionScribe
Summary: Jason had always longed for a Pokémon, ever since the rich kids in town got their own Pokémon bought on the black-market. One day, he meets a dying Eevee, alone in a dark, damp cave. Little did he know is that the female fox would be his dream come true. (Features lemon, Pokémon x Trainer, and dark themes in later chapters. Chapters with sexual content will be marked with 'X'.)


_**The forest was always a place I retreated to whenever I was having a bad time. Right now, I was going through one of those times. All of my friends had left home with the Pokémon their parents had bought them, but not a single one had been tasked by the professor with his latest secret project.**_

 _ **I sighed, but something caught my attention. There was a cave, and inside a nest. I stepped inside, as a small squeaking noise filled my ears. The nest seemed to be formerly inhabited by a family of Eevee; I could tell from the smell.**_

 _ **I felt something cold press against my leg. The source of the squeaking; An Eevee.**_

 _ **This Eevee was weak, though. Injured, hungry, dying. I picked them up, hesitantly, not wanting to scare them, especially in this situation.**_

 _ **"H-Hey..! Are you ok-okay?" They kept quiet, and stared into my eyes.**_

 _ **"...did your family...abandon you?" This Eevee seemed to be incredibly smart, because it understood me and nodded.**_

 _ **"E-Eevee..." They said quietly. I shushed them, in a calm tone and walked out of the cave with them in my arms. I noticed that this Eevee was even more special; A shiny.**_

 _ **I rushed to the Pokémon Center, not wanting to deny the creature of their rest any longer. I quickly gave them to Nurse Joy and explained the situation. I explained that I wanted them to go to a good home, and they assured me they will. I thanked them and left, feeling guilty that I couldn't take care of them, because I wasn't a registered trainer.**_

"Jason?" I was greeted by Prof. Elm.

"O-Oh...! Hi professor! You-You wanted to see me..?" He chuckled at my stuttering.

"Yes. I did. Come in!" I followed him into the laboratory.

"Jason; I'm sure you have always wondered about my line of work, correct?"

"Not real-"

"I am a Pokémon Professor, working with other scientists to discover all manor of wonders about their many different species."

"Wow. _Who would've guessed?"_ I said snarkily. It made the professor chuckle, so atleast he wasn't offended.

"I was recently contacted by the Cherrygrove City Pokémon Centre. Apparently, you brought in a shiny eevee."

"I did...? O-Oh, I did!"

"...You did the right thing, Jason. Although you could have kept it, but a wild Pokémon is very hard to tame."

I nodded, understandingly. **"Thanks for reminding me..."**

"Jason. I called you here today, because I have a surprise for you!"

He presented me with a device that seemed to resemble my PokéGear.

"...' _PokéDex Mk. II..?'"_ I read the engravement on the back.

"...professor...only two exist. The ones Champions Red and Blue professor oak gave to...!"

"Jason. You've always come off to me as special. I see a lot of potential in you, and...considering that you managed to not get your face clawed off by a wild eevee...I want you to help me with something!"

"P-Professor-!"

" _Jason."_ He put a hand on my shoulder as he led me to the machine that stored Pokémon, except all that was there was a single Pokéball.

" _Happy birthday."_

I was so confused...but at the same time, so happy! I desperately wanted to see what was inside.

"Go on! Meet your new partner!"

I picked up the Pokéball and held it shakily in my hands. I pressed the button and a great light filled the room, as out came the same, silver fox I rescued a few days ago.

"Vui!" It mewled. It instantly recognised me as it jumped into my eyes and began to lick my face.

"H-Hey, that t-t-tickles!"

Prof. Elm just chuckled.

"What do you want to name her?"

 **" _HER?!_ I've never- a _female shiny Eevee?!"_**

 _"...Vee."_

"Vee!" She mewled again, licking my tears away as I hugged them tightly.

"You wanted them to go to a good home, right? She just found it."


End file.
